


The three slice of Pudding

by ry_996



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Reminiscing, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ry_996/pseuds/ry_996
Summary: Its been more than five years but yuzuru want to believe one thing alone doesnt change from ibara
Relationships: Fushimi Yuzuru & Saegusa Ibara, Fushimi Yuzuru/Saegusa Ibara
Kudos: 12





	The three slice of Pudding

**Author's Note:**

> Yuuki here is the Original character to fill the role of Yuzuru and Ibara's commander in past.

Yuzuru had a kitchen duty this morning and unlike usual, ibara wasn't his partner today. He heard that brat was assigned to cleaning field duty. Well, finally a peaceful day in his tiring and very lively life--no he doesn't hate ibara or anything. He just doesn't understand why that kid always tries to challenge him.

Ibara is very skilled and strong even if he never tried enough to allow him to be recognized by the higher up. Yuzuru was aware of his true potential after spending a lot of time being his  _ instructor.  _ Yuzuru thought ibara's obsession towards his goal often blind him and makes his movement become really easy to see. He also has a terrible habit of pattern. Which yuzuru ever told him but seems like he has yet to find the answer.

"Fushimi! Kitchen duty today?"

_ Yuuki-san?  _ Yuzuru nodded "yes sir, should i answer formally?" He asked, knowing this commander of his doesnt like formality outside the field.

That man walks closer then takes a seat on the table where yuzuru just done cleaning. Yuzuru reflexes sending him glare "nope~ today is a free day for me so i'm not your commander remember? Just call me yuukiniichan~"

"Yuuki-san"

"Ck you and ibara is really uncute, well ibara is cuter because it's fun to tease him"

And so he would go talking about ibara again and again. In the beginning of joining this camp, yuzuru thought that the soldier around will be the seriously scary one. turn out in fact they do act really serious and scary in the beginning. Especially when they are on field duty, assembling weapons, seasonal missions, disguise training and some other things that need their focus and professionalism. But when it's their day off, especially just around the cafeteria, they mostly just act like cool big bro to each other. 

Ofcourse, there are some teams or at least some who still want to be respected even outside their duty. Just what yuzuru knows the most.. this team mostly aren't like that. Especially their young commander. Yuuki-san. He seems to be really enjoying having to teach yuzuru when yuzuru just enter the military.

Yuzuru himself isn't really attached to them preparing for the worst but he also needed to prepare for the best. Not getting too attached will be a good idea but at the same time he also has to allow himself to blend in so he can live a proper life here. 

"Ah right. Fushimi"

Yuzuru turned to look at him. He put the last fork to its place "yes yuuki-san"

"Do you know how to make pudding?"

Fushimi blinked-was ready to answer the sudden test but the question was rather unexpected "yes? What kind of pudding?"

"That egg pudding.. you know that one with caramel the yellow one" --that's specific. Kind of remind him of a certain someone who would eat his pudding slowly like a snail for half then gulp the other half down. Who else if not ibara

"Yes I know. Why do you ask yuuki-san?" 

Yuuki smiled at him "let's make it! Today is that kid's birthday so I want to give him something. At Least some pudding he don't have to eat slowly or too fast as usual"

_ Ibara's birthday? _ .."but last year, I believe there was no celebration?" Right.. while yuzuru himself gets his birthday celebrated the same as others.. he just realizes that ibara never has his birthday celebrated. 

"Ah.. that's because ibara hates his birthday.." Yuuki takes the ingredients he brought there before. "So let's just say this is a reward because he did a great job on disguise mock yesterday. Don't mention his birthday okay?"

Yuzuru nodded. 

.

"Really? It's not poisoned???im going to  _ fuck you up _ if you tease me again" Ibara growls, hugging the bowl close to his chest. Looking at yuuki with glare. His body and clothes are really dirty. He just finished his cleaning duty today and arrived in cafetaria pretty much later than everyone. He doesn't really feel like eating somehow but when he arrived yuuki immediately gave him that bowl. 

Yuuki sighed at how ibara was always being suspicious to everyone "it's not ibara. If you don't want him to eat it" he reaches out his hand to take that bowl but the younger immediately runs with the bowl and getaway from cafetaria. ".......eh not even a gratitude?"

"If you stop stealing his side dish every dinner maybe he won't act like that to you yuuki-san. That kid is really over protective to his food" yuzuru said as he wear the cleaning gloves "Also, stop teaching ibara english if you just teach him cursing at most"

"Ehhh even fushimi scolds me…" yuuki laughed sadly "foreign language is not mandatory but if ibara is smart, if anything i want to open the chance for him to not end up on the field forever" he is smiling, well atleast ibara doesn't have to be reminded about his birthday. "I will help you then"

"Thank You sir"

"Oniichan not sir"

.

Not long after that, the cafeteria is empty.. leaving yuuki and yuzuru alone. Ibara is peeking from the entrance then silently sneaking to the cupboard to get a plate. He later took it to sit on the floor. In the corner. Flopping out the pudding on the plate, his eyes sparkle. It's really big and how the caramel sauce flows down makes his mouth watering fast. 

He cut the pudding into three portions and put it on the other plate. The pudding is so big and he doesn't think he can eat it all. Not when his stomach problem is hitting him like this. He doesn't want pudding san to be wasted. Also he doesn't want to ask to put his pudding in the refrigerator.. so ibara leaves the two plates on the table behind yuzuru and yuuki who are still working on cleaning before he runs away again… 

  
  


he left a note there. 

" _ For instructor-dono and commander yuuki-dono. Thankyou" _

Both of them actually just pretend that they don't see ibara so when he left they both just laughed together "see? He is really cute right?"

Yuzuru who is still laughing just nodded. "Really he wasted breath cursing you but still end up giving you this"

"Now that's really a form of real tsundere" yuuki laughed. Putting the pudding in a box and put it in the refrigerator. "Let's split it up and give the one to him tomorrow. Really what is so hard to ask me to store it in refrigerator"

Yuzuru holds a knife and splits that one on a plate in two "maybe if you don't steal his food again" he smiled to yuuki-san, still holding the knife. 

"You're scary fushimi…."

"I heard that a lot~"

.

_ *several years later* _

  
  


"Well in the end he gets to eat it the next day. After another fight with our commander about the pudding being poisoned or not" yuzuru plays around with the knife before he finally cuts the pudding on plate in three portions.

Niki who has been listening to that story immediately pulls himself back "the image of fushimi-kun with a knife is really scary indeed. Without a doubt" he commented. "But to think that Vicepres used to sound that cute… well sometimes eden members treat him like a kid and he always growls back to them like that one time they make him eat more than he prepared for himself" niki try to remember, he imagines himself doing that and shivered "i think i'm going to be killed if i try it"

Yuzuru chuckles. He moves to take a box and put 1 portion on the bento box "please give this to ibara later... I heard tomoe-sama is preparing a surprise party for ibara"

Niki nodded "yep? But I'm not that close to the vice president…. I don't know if I can give it to him.. It's kinda hard talking to him. He is like how do i say it… make me unsure if he is being honest or not. Is he mad or not..? Hiiii scary--ahh but fushimi-kun please don't say it to him okay!? I don't want to be kicked from the agency. At Least not now!!"

"it's fine. That's why I'm telling you the story right? While I'm not sure whether ibara has changed. I just know despite his cunning attitude, behind it there is still a soft side of him. Just try not to upset him about work. I think it should be safe enough shiina-sama" yuzuru smiled.

He was just planning to use the kitchen to cook secretly until he caught niki hiding between the refrigerator and the wall. They end up talking about ibara because niki suddenly asks him how to handle ibara since he heard yuzuru is ibara's childhood friend. Yuzuru just telling the short story he remember of course fabricated here and there since he is unsure to tell people about how they used to meet in military camp

Yuzuru later presents him the box to give to ibara and then the plate. The box is decorated cutely with an envelope on top "ah do you want to go with tea or juice?"

Niki looked at the pudding excitedly, mouth watering since god knows when he watched yuzuru decorating the pudding… didn't expect to get to try it because yuzuru said he wanted to make it for ibara. "Tea is fine! Ah but if fushimi-kun is close to Viceprez, why don't you give it to vicepres yourself?"

Yuzuru throws the knife back to its place and hits the bullseye "because he is really annoying and would do anything to make me angry," he said while smiling to niki.

Niki nodded awkwardly "I think I would try my best not to anger fushimi-kun too…"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late 1,5 years but happy birthday ibara. I hope we can get story of Niki's kitchen for real one day ❤️


End file.
